


Christmas Angel

by jeweldancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Advent Calendar, Fluff, Holidays, Illness, M/M, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are headed home to Lawrence, Kansas, for Christmas. Nothing can stop them from reaching Mary's homemade pecan pie, not even the raging blizzard. Or can it? Will Dean and Cas have to celebrate Christmas on their own?</p>
<p>Or in other words, Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Destiel Advent Calendar (@destieladventcalendar on Tumblr). If you like Christmas Destiel fluff, stop by their blog to read more!
> 
> Thanks for all the love you guys have shown my writing over the past few months! Happy Holidays.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly and squinted into the driving snow. It had started half an hour ago with a light dusting of flakes, just enough to be pretty. Dean had considered waking Cas up to see it, but he had been so tired, and was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. Cas was recovering from a bad case of bronchitis, brought on at least in part by stress and exhaustion from work. Dean was looking forward to getting him a change of scene. 

Now they were driving through a full-fledged snowstorm, the flakes blowing straight into the windshield. The effect was almost hypnotic, and Dean had to concentrate hard to keep the car in his lane. The snow wasn't really accumulating yet, but it was only a matter of time. 

They could still make it, Dean thought confidently. He had never missed a Christmas Eve at his mother's house. She had made his favorite pecan pie, and Sam would be there with Jess. They would all change into pajamas and gather in the living room to drink hot chocolate before bedtime. Everyone would get to open one gift early, and then they would sleep, the excitement of Christmas morning hanging in the air as if they were still children. 

It would be the first Christmas Cas would get to spend with them. 

As the miles flew by, Dean saw fewer and fewer cars as the snow got a little deeper. Soon there were no tire tracks except those the Impala was making. Before Cas, Dean would have kept driving, reckless and overconfident, completely focused on his goal. But now he had Cas, and Cas mattered more than anything.

Dean was almost sure that there was a motel in the next town. He had driven through there enough, he ought to know; but he was usually on autopilot by that time, not noticing anything. He slowed down when he passed the "Welcome to Eudora" sign, scanning both sides of the road. There it was. A little mom and pop type place, not one of the national chains. Dean prayed that they were open.

He eased the Impala into a parking space right in front of the office. There were only three cars in the lot. Dean reached over and touched Cas's shoulder. "Wake up, babe."

Cas stretched and smiled sleepily at him. "Are we home?"

This made Dean's breath hitch a bit. Partly because he was disappointed not to be in Lawrence, but mostly because he hadn't been aware that Cas thought of Dean's childhood house as home. He stroked Cas's shoulder softly. "No, I'm sorry. The weather's getting too bad and we've gotta stop. I'm hoping this place is still open."

Cas yawned. "'kay, Dean." This was one of the things he loved about Cas; he was so chill about everything. He rarely got upset about things that didn't really matter.

Dean slid on his coat and braced himself for the wind. He hopped out of the car and slammed the door quickly to avoid letting in the cold air. He trudged through the ankle-deep snow and held his breath as he peeked in the door.

A pleasant-faced, grey-haired lady sat at the desk. She was doing the crossword and drinking coffee. She noticed the movement outside and beckoned him in, smiling. "Good gracious! What a night to be out. I hope you're planning on getting a room, because it's supposed to get worse."

"Yes. Oh, man, I'm so glad you're open. I was afraid we'd end up sleeping in the car or something."

"Well, now. We can't let that happen. That's why I was sitting here, waiting to see if someone would need us." The lady accepted Dean's credit card and handed him an old-fashioned key. "There's vending machines down at the end of the row there if you need anything, and there's a gas station across the street. They usually close at nine, but they may go home early tonight."

Dean thanked her, then went to find their room before going back to the car, so he'd be able to take Cas directly there. He unlocked the door, flipped the lights on, and cast an appraising eye around the room. To his surprise, it looked clean and comfortable. Dean raised the temperature on the thermostat and grabbed a blanket from the bed. 

Cas was relieved to see Dean emerging from the snow again. Dean opened the passenger door and extended a hand to help Cas out of the car. As soon as Cas emerged, Dean carefully wrapped the blanket around him like a burrito, even covering the top of his head, leaving only his face peeking out.

"Dean, what..."

"Shh, babe. I'm not having you get chilled. Now let's hurry and get inside. I'll come back for our stuff." Dean wrapped an arm around Cas to keep the blanket from falling off as they made their way back to the room. They passed by the office on the way, and Dean saw the lady watching them with interest. 

Dean unwrapped the snow-covered blanket and settled Cas in a chair. He pulled another blanket off the bed and arranged it around Cas's shoulders. "It's still a little chilly in here. I'll be right back with your suitcase and you can get into your pajamas and I'll tuck you into bed."

"Dean, be careful."

"No worries. I'll be back in a second." Dean suddenly remembered that he needed to tell his mother they weren't going to make it there tonight. He pulled out his phone and texted while he walked, saying they'd had to stop for the night and he would call in a little while. He hoisted a suitcase in each hand, determined to make only one trip. Dean made it back to the room in record time and scooted in the door, gasping with the cold. 

He helped Cas into his pajama pants and his favorite t-shirt, then tucked him into bed.

"I suppose I should protest all this, but frankly I'm enjoying it way too much." Cas smiled fondly at Dean and reached for his hand.

Dean smoothed Cas's hair. "I'm sorry we didn't make it home for Christmas."

"It doesn't matter, Dean. You're my home. Wherever you are."

"Jesus, Cas. I...I think that's the best thing anyone's ever said to me." Dean nestled close to Cas and kissed his hair, breathing in his scent.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay, Dean."

There was a knock at the door; Dean tensed slightly and rose to look through the curtains. It was the lady from the front desk, her arms laden with blankets. Dean opened the door carefully, so as not to let too much cold air in.

"I thought I'd bring you some extras, just in case the power went out," she said cheerfully. "A couple more pillows, too."

"Oh. Oh, wow. Thank you." Dean opened the door a little wider to let her in. He took the pile of linens from her and placed them on the chair. He extended his hand to shake hers. "I'm Dean, by the way. This is my...this is Cas." 

She smiled. "I'm Donna. It's nice to meet both of you." She lowered her voice and gestured toward Cas. "Is he all right?" 

"He's been ill, but he's doing better," Dean murmured. "Thank you so much for the blankets; I was afraid he'd get cold."

"Do you boys have anything to eat?"

"Umm, I was about to walk across to the gas station before they close," Dean admitted.

"He's not going to get well eating junk food. I'm going to bring you some dinner. I've got beef stew in the crock pot at home. You boys aren't vegetarians, are you?"

"No. But listen, we can't put you out like that. It's dangerous for you to be out."

"No trouble. My house is right next to the motel. I'll be back in a jiffy." She smiled and ducked out the door quickly, before Dean could protest.

Dean covered Cas with another blanket and settled him in with some more pillows. "You feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine, Dean, I'm just tired." Cas patted the bed. "Lay down with me for a minute before she gets back."

Dean kicked off his shoes and laid down next to him. Cas reached over and rubbed his chest gently. "I'm so lucky to have you, Dean. When I'm better I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"Shh. You're good to me all the time." Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on Cas's touch. He was almost drifting off when he heard Donna knock softly on the door.

She bustled in with a basket containing two tupperware containers full of beef stew, hot rolls wrapped in a kitchen towel, and two thermos full of hot chocolate and mini marshmallows. Cas sat up in bed, his eyes wide.

Dean was overwhelmed. "This...this is too much. I can't thank you enough." He reached for his wallet to offer her some money, but Donna quickly put a stop to that.

"Put that wallet away, son. It's Christmas Eve and you're clearly in need of food. I'm only taking care of you the way I'd hope someone else would take care of my kids."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. "Are your kids coming for Christmas?"

"They're already here. Came this morning; been making Christmas cookies and arguing over what to watch on TV all day." Donna smiled indulgently. "Oh, I forgot the dessert. Here, I always bake several pies for Christmas dinner, so I brought you a whole one. That way you can have pie for breakfast." She brought out a beautiful apple pie and slid it onto the table next to the food. 

Dean suddenly had tears in his eyes. "Can I give you a hug?" he asked. Donna laughed with delight and wrapped her arms around Dean tightly. "You could not have brought me anything better," Dean whispered. 

"My pleasure, son. Now, I'm going to write my number down, and if you boys need anything, I expect you to call me, okay?" 

Donna leaned down to hug Cas, too. "Now you rest and get better, young man."

"This is wonderful," Cas told her. "We're so grateful to you."

Donna picked up her basket and headed for the door. 

"Wait." Dean grabbed for his jacket. "Let me walk you back to your house."

"Now, I'm not having that. There's no need for you to get out in this. I've walked home in much worse." Donna nodded and slipped out into the snow.

Dean parted the curtains and saw her marching across the parking lot. He stood watching until she reached her porch, kicked the snow off her boots, and disappeared into her house. 

Cas was grinning from ear to ear. "Dean! It's a Christmas miracle!"

Dean returned his smile. "You dork. Stay where you are, we'll eat in bed."

The beef stew was second only to his mom's, Dean decided. The rolls were storebought brown and serve, but they were piping hot and covered with butter. They giggled like children and got crumbs all over the sheets. 

The pie was perfection. Dean felt like it made up for every disappointing piece of pie he'd ever had; every pie with soggy crust or subpar filling was gone now from his mind. He ate two pieces. Cas only managed one. Dean wiped a bit of apple pie filling from Cas's face and poured him some hot chocolate.

"You feel better now, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes. Amazingly better." Cas snuggled down into the nest of blankets Dean had made for him, eyes half closed in bliss. "Oh, wait, Dean. I just remembered. Your family opens a present on Christmas Eve, but my present for you is in the car."

"I don't need one, Cas. You're my present."

"Dean," Cas breathed.

Dean removed his jeans and flannel shirt, and slid under the blankets next to Cas. He nestled Cas in his arms and hummed softly. "Castiel. You are a gift."

Cas pressed as close to Dean as he could. "Are you going to unwrap me?" He wondered sleepily. 

Dean laughed. "Not tonight, Cas. If you feel stronger tomorrow, I might unwrap you then."

"Mmmm. Love you, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, angel."


End file.
